nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW Z4 M Coupe
The BMW Z4 M Coupe received a face lift in 2006 to the interior, exterior and the engine. The car was in production between 2006 and 2008 where it was built on the E86 platform at BMW's American assembly plant in Spartanburg County in South Carolina. Editions Blue The "Blue" edition was added in the seventh closed beta of World, on June 28th, 2010. It comes with no parts installed. Black The "Black" edition was added as the SpeedBoost variant of the Z4. It comes pre-equipped with street tuned parts. Dagur The "Dagur" edition is a slightly customized, one-day rental version of the Z4. It features a bodykit and a spoiler, and a unique livery. It was removed from the car dealer on August 22nd, 2012. White The "White" edition was released with the Origin starter pack. It features no parts installed, and with the removal of the original Origin starter pack, this edition is no longer available. Limited Edition The "Limited Edition" was introduced on February 16th, 2011, as a top-up gift. It features no installed parts, and is customized in a special theme, like the two other Limited Edition cars, the Dodge Viper SRT-10 and the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, including a unique livery, and some aftermarket parts. This edition was previously obtainable by inviting 3 friends through Facebook connect, on the official Need for Speed: World website. Tony's Pizza The "Tony's Pizza" edition was introduced on September 1st, 2011, and was available until December 31st, 2011, as a promotional gift for North American residents. During the promotion, every box of Tony's Pizza had a code in it that could be redeemed for a one-week rental of this edition. This variant features no performance parts, but has several aftermarket parts, and a special Tony's Pizza livery. Since the end of the promotion, this edition is no longer obtainable. Overall Performance The BMW Z4 M Coupe has a stock top speed of 236 km/h (147 mph) which is high above average for Class D. The acceleration for the Z4 M is good but can take some time before it reaches its top speed. The car has also an average nitrous output. The car has a good and responsive handling but it tends to stop suddenly during the slide to regain traction before picking up speed normally. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape this car can be used as a good escape vehicle. It can go through roadblocks and go through gaps in roadblocks because of its narrow size. It can also go dodge police vehicles such as rhinos because of its responsive handling. However, due to the light weight that the Z4 has it cannot take a rhino head-on well. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Black.jpg|Black CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Black 3.jpg CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Limited Edition.jpg|Limited Edition CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Limited Edition 2.jpg CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Tonys Pizza.jpg|Tony's Pizza Promotional CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Tonys Pizza 2.jpg CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Tonys Pizza 3.jpg CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Tonys Pizza 4.jpg CarRelease BMW Z4 M Coupe Tonys Pizza 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:BMW Category:RWD Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Promotional cars Category:Small Cars Category:German Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class D Category:Class C Category:300-399 Horsepower cars